SITH Princesses
by Kelly Lynn Black
Summary: A long time ago in a gallaxy far far away... From the cocreator of the Star Wars fan fiction Legacy comes the story of two young girls, born in the light only to have their lives etched in darkness. Features: originalNiekal Hasro and Lady Rage Vader
1. Chapter 1

Sith Princesses

Chapter One

Regera tugged at his roves and looking around anxiously at the other Jedi assembled for the assembly. He was there with Master Terran to discuss the need for better preservation of the Jedi Archives. In other words, boring paper trail stuff. It was his first time at the Jedi assembly and he edged closer to Master Terran. "What do we do when it starts?"

"We wait our turn."

Regera rolled his eyes, "I mean do we bow or do anything?"

"Stop jittering so much. This is an informal gathering to discuss the needs of the galaxy, not a formal hearing of the inner Jedi Council. We must work on your patience. I never knew you had so little of it."

"Well I really don't get put into such high pressure situations when I'm in the middle of a forest. What's the Jedi Master executives like?"

Terran chuckled at his student, "They're just like you and I. Jedi in the service of the Republic. Now ssshhhh here they come."

A man entered the room, his robes no grander than the ones that Regera wore, yet he stood behind the center chair. Beings of all kinds stood behind the chairs on either side of him. "Is that...?"

"Yes, that's Master Dawnstar the head of the Jedi Council."

The broad built figure smiled down at the people gathered then sat down. He had a warm appearance to him. His calm grey/green eyes seemed to smile completely on their own. "Greetings friends! We are here to discuss the pending issues in our great Republic. Will the first in line please step forward?" And the Jedi Grand Assembly began.


	2. Chapter 2

As Master Terran's turn came closer Regera became more and more nervous. He twisted his brown plain robes into knots and wrung them in his hand. He looked over at his master and shook his head, it looked almost like the older man was sleeping. His time came, as Master Dawnstar flipped another report into the finished pile.

"Next?" An old style protocol droid rolled forward and handed Dawnstar another folder. "Master Terran to speak about the preservation of the Jedi archives."

Terran stood up and placed a hand on Regera's shoulder. Regera jerked in surprise at his Master's name being called.

"Friends, I have traveled from my school in Ulvena to speak with you about the current disorder of our written history. The records of the Jedi are spread out randomly throughout the universe. It would take little effort from our enemies to take advantage of this disorder and wipe the entire history of the Jedi away forever! I purpose a massive research gathering effort on all our parts to bring this information together and safe guard it from harm."

Murmurs broke out among the Jedi. Regera silently agreed with them, it sounded like a whole heck of a lot of work.

Master Phalcindral spoke up, "But that would take far too long! I say we have nothing to fear. Who could possibly wipe out the history of the Jedi?" He scoffed and leaned back. "Look at our number. One of us would remember and be able to safe guard the information if it were to come to that. I say it is a waist of our time."

It appeared most of the assembly agreed with Master Phalcindral. Dawnstar held up a hand to silence the crowd. "I believe it would be nice to gather together all of the infromation. The closest we currently have are the Jedi holocrons. There are only three of them and they are very hard to maintain. I will put this idea on the table for further discussion. Right now the current unrest over the lack of food in the Senolina regions are our main concern. Thank you Master Terran. We will revisit this issue at a later date. Next?"

Terran nodded and sat down.

Regera leaned over and whispered, "Well that wasn't good." Terran only shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

(Karen, edited by Kelly)

Stepping off the boarding ramp the fresh looking youth took in a deep breath and hacked it out in a coughing attack.

"You're not on Alderaan anymore, Kid." chuckled out the Sullustan in a chittery voice.

"So I've caught on." She said shielding her eyes from the sun. Her eyes were a cold blue, despite her inexperience in life, giving them an unfriendly glare. But her face was friendly and reeking with the ignorance of youth. Just turned eighteen, Niekal Hasro, a native Alderaan her entire life and one of a family of Jedi, decided to break from her family's ways of remaining on Alderaan. Her curly brown hair was cut at shoulder length, unlike the traditional longer style. She felt new independence. Her over protective mother had protested against this decision but her father had supported it. A close friend of her father's had offered to take her as his apprentice. Man by the name of Cadder Jaxon, a native of Coruscant who could show her around and teach her about Jedihood and city life.

"You can catch a hover cab, kid, but I ain't helpin ya anymore." The pilot said to the young woman who nodded her head.

"This is a new start... and my mother told me I couldn't do it. I'll show her!"Niekal thought picking up her bags and walking towards the pick up area of the spaceport. She felt someone grab the sleeve of her jacket and pull. Turning around, putting on a polite smile, she found herself facing an odd creature... one which in fact disgusted her.

"Excuse me?" Niekal said trying to read its expression or sense anything with her feeble skills. It blubbered out something in a panicked voice but she shrugged it off. "Sorry I only speak basic." Niekal said slowly hoping it understood then heard the same language shouted and the creature scurried away.

"There's my new apprentice!" Said a rich and full voice, Niekal tuned around and saw a large dark skinned man wearing a Jedi robe but the smile on his face was anything but Jedi like. He embraced her and she gave him a look of surprise.

"Master Jaxon?" she asked.

"Correct. Come on... lets get going." he said picking up her bags and seemingly rushing her away from the creature.

"What did it say to me?" Niekal asked innocently and found a smile.

"I'll explain later." He said softly but keeping a smile on his face, "How's your father doing?"

"Fine." She replied feeling something odd in his reply but shrugging it off, not fully understanding those hunches anyways.

"Ready to begin training? And I won't be soft on ya just because I'm your dad's pal. He said still holding that smile but it was now reassuring to the tall woman who's legs seemed almost too long, along with her scrawny arms, "But I'm warning ya you may have to train at odd times. I'm now getting slowly involved with the Jedi assembly. Hoping to eventually be an aid to the council."

Now relaxing after a few steps the gravity was stronger, Niekal knew this might be tough.. But she stayed optimistic. Standing on the walkway he chatted excitedly about what he had in mind, not very Jedi Master like. She just remained polite and quiet thinking that she could get used this massive city. Glancing at the mountains to the south she felt a slightly relived to see nature. They stood there.. No competition in size alone, yet forbidding. Turning back to her Master she smiled brightly and looked at the future seeing it bright and clear. A new start for the youth.. Moving on into the future.. But the past trails close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Regera stood outside of the meeting hall. He hummed silently to himself, wondering if they would ever be free of this place and on there way back to Ulvena.

"Padawan Regera. I see that your unease has not been abated by the conclusion of the meeting."

Regera jumped and turned looking at the board chest of Master Phalcindral. The alien's deep flat green eyes seemed to stare through him instead of at him. "Well I... uh. Am just in a hurry to get back to my studies, Master Phalcindral." He bowed low feeling caught completely off guard. IT seemed that his attempt to become a inconspicious wall flower had failed.

"Surrounded by friends, are you. Hmmmmm. Seeing the workings of the Jedi assembly, good it is. One day, you along with your fellow students, well lead the assembly and council." Although the voice came from close to the ground it demanded far more attention than Master Phalcindral's had. Regera looked down to where Master Yoda of the Jedi Council stood leaning lightly on his staff. The curious jedi master looked up at the tall human padawan and Regera felt the force sit around him.

"Yes, Master Yoda. It's just so..."

A voice spoke from down the hall. "Oh give the youth a little slack, Yoda. I find it hard enough to sit through the assembly meetings and I have the best seat in the house!"

There was a choirs of laughter and Master Sierra Dawnstar cam forward. He was followed by a great mass of roved Jedi who were slowly breaking up and going their own way.

Dawnstar's only son then appeared to one side of his father. He looked at Regera with a kind of disdain. A lightsaber hung loosely form his belt but it was well known that the heir to the Dawnstar powers was lacking in just that department. He was a good deal older than Regera but only had a small degree of empathy. Lifting objects was even beyond his abilities. His sisters were a great deal stronger than him, it seemed that the legendary force strength of the Dawnstar family had skipped this one.

Master Terran appeared. "Sierra. Please, political procedures never bore you, old friend. Since we were young Knights you were always the quickest in THAT arena.

Sierra patted his belly fondly. "I fear I am not quick in anything these days. Well except maybe for the call to dinner. If you would please excuse me. I have a sweet Tardarian chop calling my name."

More laughter as the Jedi broke up and the council was in recess. Sierra started away, followed by his advisors and his sullen sone. Terran clopped Regera's shoulder and they turned, walking towards the gardens with Master Yoda and Master Phalcindral. The three masters spoke quietly but rather to keep the lazy afternoon mood than to keep anything from Regera. He toned them out anyways, his eyes big and taking in the massive city. Much the same way that Niekal Hasro had not that much earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

(Karen, edited by Kelly)

Ready to kill the remote droid the frustrated young Jedi was thankful when Master Jaxon deactivated it.

"Very good Neeks!" He said calling her by her childhood nickname.

"Good! I'm burnt toast.. I couldn't deflect anything." She handed back the lightsaber having not constructed her own.

"Ah, but look at it from a different point of view. Last week you would be on the ground complaining after a few moments. No you stand your ground and keep focused. But you first need to learn to stop relying on your eyes." Master Jaxon commented glancing over his shoulder seeing a shadowy figure, "Uhhh... Neeks try some meditation to get your mind off the pain I'll be back in a moment or two."

Out from the training room, Cadder looked at his fellow Jedi with a critical expression. "You gotta be kidding, stop training Neeks?" He said rubbing his head.

The other Jedi a short gray furried bothan who looked nervous just being around the area of the young woman, "She is a risk! If word of this gets to the council.. You can forget any job there."

"Listen, I know Neeks is a bit of a risk but with her on our side... Niekal could be a great Jedi. She already exhibits great control over herself." Cadder explained calmly glancing through the window at her as she sat calmly in meditation with the force.

"A bit of a risk? If she turns to the darkside... well to put it lightly it would be a pretty big knifing mess, pardon my language. You know her mother's heritage." He said with his violet eyes blazing with near panic.

"It's not going to happen. I've never seen someone with such endurance or one who improves so quickly. In a week, she should have the basics down.. And even though I pace her to be careful. The foundation training she received on Alderaan from her father was solid. I'll take my chances." Cadder folded his arms.

"Ah, you are too reckless for a Jedi. You should know better. Who do you think you are? Qui Gon Jinn?" The bothan turned and walked away.

"Fine then.. I'll take her to the Jedi council and get permission from them specifically!" He turned and looked at the young woman before moving back to speak with her.

"Neeks, that was a.. an associate of mine. I'm afraid that you coming here from Alderaan has made something of a stir." He looked off in the distance purposefully to keep from looking into her cold eyes.

"A stir?" She was still seated in her meditation pose.

"Yes, I'm taking you to speak in front of the Jedi Council! It seems to silence this um.. stirring we will simply have to get their approval."

"The Jedi Council?" Niekal half squeaked with a nervous expression.

"Don't worry, Neeks." Said Cadder glancing at his apprentice toying with the idea of telling of the truth, "They may want to check you out. Can't let everyone or anyone train any potential Jedi. Make sure I'm the right Master for you and so on."


End file.
